


Mini One Shots

by Moonl1ghtwastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat Gogy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Kill Me, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinktober 2020, Moobloom supremacy, Multi, Shapeshifting, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Add More Later, but there's no kink only fluff, will have more relationship later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonl1ghtwastaken/pseuds/Moonl1ghtwastaken
Summary: just writing of random prompts i get ideas of. from tweets, fanart, clips, etc.a lot of fluff i would think, maybe some angst but who knows.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 31
Kudos: 257





	1. Early Morning (Tommy & Tubbo)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to extend any of these ideas into a longer fic, just credit me or something.  
> or if you want ME to write it longer that be fine too.

Tubbo walked slowly down the wooden path, taking in the fresh morning air and rare quiet times on the SMP.

As the boy walked closer to the main house, where most early birds gathered to eat breakfast and talk about whatever, he begins to hear loud arguing, something about discs and “green bastard”.

Immediately, Tubbo knows what’s it about, and knows just as well as anyone, who was involved.

Right outside the newly redecorated house, courtesy of Dream, of course, no one cares about it as much as he does nowadays, he sees two figures, one hunched over slightly, and one showing annoyance and anger.

Tubbo stops by the archway, just before the bridge, he listens to Tommy and Dream's argument.

This morning, when Tommy woke up, he realized one of his new discs is missing, he knew whos done it, anyone with an IQ of more than 3 knows who’s done it.

The green bastard standing right in front of the blonde boy.

“Give men my fucking disc back Dream, I literally just got that disc yesterday!” Tommy said, fed up with this happening yet again.

“I’m telling you, Tommy,” Dream huffed, “I don’t have it.”

“What the fuck you mean you don't have it, who else would’ve taken it?” Tommy yelled.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Tommy,” Dream laughed without humor, “I do not have it.”

“You- I fuckin-” Tommy was about to begin when he hears a tiny voice calling his name.

“Hey, Tommy!” Tubbo chirped. On any other day, Tubbo would’ve just let the two fight, letting them solve their issues.

But today, Tubbo was feeling quiet, calm, and slightly... lonely.

See Tommy had been so busy with the election, that he hasn't got time to spent with Tubbo. For the first couple of days, Tubbo didn’t mind, he hasn't seen his bees in a while, nor taken care of his holiday house in the jungle. But when a week passed and not a word to Tommy, Tubbo was feeling a bit sad and bored, quite frankly.

“Hey Tub, I'm kinda-” Tommy wanted his discs back, but he too, feels like how Tubbo feels, lonely, missing his best friend.

The shorter opened his arms, sending a bright smile to Tommy, signaling for a hug.

Momentarily forgetting the disc and dream, Tommy walked over and fell in the warm embrace of Tubbo.

All his anger vanished as he hugged back.

He missed this.

They both did.

Tommy squeezed the shorter, “missed ya,” he mumbled.

Tubbo hummed, “missed you too,” They stood like this for a moment, enjoying having each other close again, a voice was heard behind Tommy.

“Hey guys, this is cute and all, but the eggs are getting cold,” George said, coming out from the brick house.

“Mmkay, be right there,” Tommy said, letting go of Tubbo.

“Wanna go to the beach with me today?” Tubbo asked.

“Sure,” Tommy said, walking towards the house, where Dream is still standing.

“You sure? You don’t want the discs?’ Tubbo asked, catching up to Tommy, _damn his long legs._

“Nope,” Tommy said, glancing at the man in the green hoodie, who’s eyebrows rose at his answer, “Just wanna hang out with you today'' Tommy smiled down at the boy.

“Cool!”


	2. I Don't Think I Like You Very Much (Tommy & Tubbo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on that one clip of that one stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorty today :)

Tommy huffed at the giggling shorter, pretending to be mad and serious, turning away saying, “I don’t think I like you very much.” He snickers quietly, waiting for the younger’s reaction.

Tommy waited, but he was met by silence.

“Wh-what? Why? Why not?” Tubbo asked, sounding heartbroken.

To this Tommy immediately turns around, “wait no Tubbo I do!” He laughs loudly, “I do Tubbo, I was kidding!”

The blonde pouts when he saw Tubbo crossed his arms, huffing at his tall friend.

“No, no, no, Tubbo,” Tommy walked over to the shorter, engulfing him in a big hug.

“Awh, Tubs I was kidding, you know I could never not like you,” Tommy coo, ruffling Tubbo’s hair.

Tubbo huffed again, but returned the hug, having to tiptoe slightly because Tommy is just so damn tall, “I hate you.”

Tommy laughs, hugging him tighter. “I know, I know.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

waaa so short 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos~ pstpstpst comments~ pstpstpst  
> lol kudos and comments are appreciated, they make my day as always  
> if you want to extend it tell me, if u want me to extent it tell me again


	3. Late Night (Wilbur/Niki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WILBUR AND NIKI BEING FLUFFY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's not enough fics :(

Wilbur and Niki sat on his white love seat, Niki's droopy eyes on the tv in front, listening to Wilbur and Fundy talking about whatever they’re talking about on discord.

Fundy wasn’t streaming, thankfully, Niki thought, she has no energy to listen to the two screaming at the top of their lungs for some bit.

Instead, she enjoyed Wilbur's smooth voice.

The blonde leaned her head on Wilbur's shoulder, their height difference made this easy.

She hummed as she felt a feathery kiss on the top of her head.

Niki closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, it’s been a long day after all.

Wilbur smiled as he felt Niki relaxing against him, god he loved this woman, the best thing in his life if he was honest.

And Wilbur is never afraid to be honest.

He ended the call with Fundy, saying it’s pretty late.

Wilbur looked at Niki, she looks so cute when she’s asleep.

Carefully, he shook her awake, hand gently caressing her face.

Niki hummed. “Let’s go to bed ok?” Wilbur asked, standing up.

Niki nodded, but she didn’t want to stand up.

She held her arms up, showing Wilbur that she wished to be carried.

Wilbur smiled, “you’re so cute,” then lifted the girl into his arms.

“Noooo,” Niki mumbled as Wilbur carried her upstairs.

“Shhh,” Wilbur coo, putting her on his bed.

He climbed on from the other side, “com’ere,” the older slung his arm across her waist, pulling the shorter close to him, Niki's back against his hard chest.

“'Night, Wil.” Niki hummed.

“Good night Niki,” Wilbur replied, giving her a kiss on the head, “love ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo~ pstpstpst comments~ pstpstpst please they are appreciated :)


	4. Cat Gogy (George/& Sapnap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is a cat, and he can change into a human, like shapeshifting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request (georgenap) but I kinda just turned it into a small fic rather than a long one.  
> Request by @Miss_Starii
> 
> I really like free form relationships, u can infer it as a romance fic or platonic fic i really don’t care but as long as u don’t hurt others in the process then it’s not a problem. :)

"Stop touching my ears Sapnap," George groaned, slapping the younger’s hands away. 

"But they’re so soft Georgie," Sapnap purred.

"Did you just purr?" George giggled, "you’re so weird."

"Why can’t you just turn back into a cat and let me hold you?" Sapnap pout, staring at the male playing Fall Guys.

"Because Sap," George rolled his eyes. 

"Because whaaat," Sapnap whined from behind George.

"I don't know," George mumbled, "cuz you might sit on me or whatever."

Honestly, George didn’t really have a reason, he just wanted to see what Sapnap would say.

"But you looked so cute as a Siamese."

"But I don’t want a brown nose Sap," George said, half concentrating on the colorful game.

"I want to be a cat you know?" Sapnap sighed, laying back on the bed, "I would so so many things as one."  
  
"No, you would just sleep in all day," the cat snickered.

"You act like you don't do that," Sap rolled his eyes, remembering all the times he came home from work or school and just find George sleeping in all types of positions anywhere in the house. Sometimes on the couch, on his bed, on Sapnap’s bed, in the kitchen (did the dumbass fall asleep eating, Sapnap thought then), in a bathtub (what even?).

"I do not," George huffed, ear twitching.

"Sure you do, you fell asleep in the middle of movie night, many times," Sapnap smiled.

Sapnap loved those times though, when George is sound asleep on his shoulder, looking like an angel and not some feral cat on crack during gameplays.

George ended the game, walking over to the younger.

"Awh," Sapnap coo, "did you lose?"

George huffed, falling into Sapnap’s arms, "shut up," he mumbled.

Sapnap chuckled, gently patting George's head then his back, feeling the little rumbles of George's purr.

Slowly, sapnap felt the older shrink, his back became a light coffee color.

Soon George was a small Siamese cat, staring at sapnap with vibrant blue eyes.

Sapnap‘s heart fluttered at the sight, he hasn't seen George like this since the day he found him on the streets.

"Well, I kinda preferred George, I wanted to cuddle him, not Gogy."

"Shut up Sapnap, you get this or nothing," George's voice rang in the younger’s head.

"Alright alright," Sapnap set George, or now, Gogy, down by his side, and pulled the cat close to his body, falling asleep to the sound of Gogy’s purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D did I post yesterday lmao I can’t remember  
> Kudos~ pst pst pst comments~ Pst pst pst  
> Thank you


	5. You’re the Moobloom to My Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream/Wilbur :)  
> This is not Tommy abs tubbo even though the costumes would fit them much better.  
> Request by @Ripetomato1802

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognized this 🤫

Dream and Wilbur going to a costume party, Dream wearing a black and yellow striped shirt, and a headband with black antennas. While Wilbur wore a yellow and white, cow onesie. 

Dream had begged for days before Wilbur finally gave in to his puppy eyes.

The two show up as Moobloom and a bee.

The taller man acted like he hated it, complaining how it’s too hot, it’s too big, it’s too silly.

But one look at how happy Dream is from the compliments, he melts and stops.

Well I mean, stops for a couple of minutes.

At the end of the night, the two boys came out from the packed house, taking in the fresh autumn air.

Dream saying thank you to Wilbur for wearing it, chirping about how it made him really happy.

Wilbur’s heart flutters at the glow in Dream’s eyes moving down closer to the shorter boy, he whispered, “you were adorable tonight” before closing the gap between their lips.

Fireworks explode inside the two, both desperately trying to calm their wild heart. 

When they both pulled away, they looked anywhere but each other, light tints of pink on their cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments pst pst pst :) thank you

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments please, comments always make my day better :)


End file.
